


The Offshore Accounts

by Glacier



Series: The Associates危险关系 [5]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>危险关系的短篇番外集锦~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles/Erik - Erik catches Charles playing football

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Offshore Accounts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311889) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



Erik其实很少能在5点之前离开办公室，更别提比这更早的时间，所以当他在下午3点左右把脑袋伸进休息室里，看到自己的下属也同样百无聊赖的时候——Alex正在用自动贩卖机里的糖果包装纸搭建某种高塔，而Angel已经窝在扶手椅里打起了盹——Erik发觉自己可以，就这么一次，提前溜号回家。没什么重要的事情需要他处理，而且今晚的时间表也没有安排任何会议或是私人电话。  
  
Charles现在应该已经到家了，Erik觉得给他一个惊喜会是个绝妙的好主意，是的Erik已经放弃治疗很久、早已老实承认Charles的快乐和他自己的满足感是息息相关的。他回到自己的办公室，收拾起一叠文件把它们塞进包里，捡起了挂在门把手旁边那条短短的、制作精良的小链子，然后锁上了办公室的门。  
  
Erik吹了声口哨，过了一秒钟他就看到那只杜宾犬兴奋地从Azazel办公室的方向奔过来，爪子蹭得地板沙沙作响，小短尾巴疯狂地摇着。她知道当他穿着西装的时候不能跳到身上，但Erik允许她舔了舔他的手，然后一边挠着她的耳朵，一边用能力把链子扣到了她的项圈上。  
  
既然他必须得经过Azazel的办公室才能到达电梯，Erik干脆在门口站住了，Rosie听话地停在他的脚边。“你刚才在跟我的狗干什么？”  
  
Azazel的表情是那种“尽管刚才浑水摸鱼了两小时但完全不在意被老板逮到”的样子——即使证据确凿也丝毫不怕。“没什么，没什么，”他坏笑着说，“只是教可爱的Rose一点小把戏。”  
  
“上次你这么说的时候是我和Charles去游乐园的那次，我们把她留给你照顾一天，结果回来的时候发现她学会了用马桶和冲厕所。”  
“让生活变得容易了，不是吗？”Azazel笑着。“看。Charles会喜欢这个把戏的。Rose，”他喊了一声，Erik身边的Rosie竖起了耳朵。Azazel用拇指和十指比出枪的姿势，从写字台后面朝她一指。“砰！”  
  
Rosie立刻把耳朵垂了下去，倒在地板上，不知为何整个场面显得十分戏剧化，四脚朝着天。  
  
“……真的吗，”长长的静默之后，Erik平淡地开口，伴随着Rosie从地板上爬起来的声音，她摇着尾巴嗅着他的一条腿。“不，不许把鼻涕蹭我身上。”尽管他——不愿承认地——爱着她，但也不希望在自己的东西上都蹭满她鼻子的印迹。到目前为止，这场战役他一败涂地。  
  
“乖狗狗，Rose，”Azazel说着，发出咯咯的声音，然后在他的抽屉里摸索出一个零食丢给她。她跃起来叼住，一秒钟就吞进了肚子。Erik总是怀疑她吃得这么快到底能不能尝出味道。  
  
“那个最好不要是培根味的，”Erik抱怨，即便他其实根本不介意。“你会让我的狗变肥的。”  
“我还以为她只是Charles的狗呢，”Azazel坏笑着说。  
  
Erik叹了口气。“我要走了，”他开口，用能力在Rosie的项圈上轻轻一拽，让她重新回到自己的身边。“如果发生了什么事情随时联系我。”  
“祝你有个美好的夜晚，老大，”Azazel说完，用一根手指向他比了个敬礼的姿势，“还有再见了，可爱的Rose。”  
  
“她的名字是Ro _ **sie**_ ，”Erik已经纠正了他不下一千次，尽管他自己几乎可以确信Azazel故意说错的原因就是为了让Erik大声地把Rosie这个名字喊出来，然后不厌其烦地因为Erik养的狗居然叫这个名字的事实逗得乐不可支。  
  
忽略了Azazel的嘲笑，Erik牵着Rosie往电梯走去，用能力拉着链子，又不让她的项圈被拽得过紧。他的思绪已经飘回了Charles所在的家中，想着今天这么早回家可以和他怎样一同度过。  
  
“过来，”他告诉Rosie，“我们去见Charles。”一听到Charles的名字，Rosie的步伐立即带上了欢快的蹦跳，但她并没有像刚被领养时那样横冲直撞。训练她是个很有趣的过程，而Erik因为她快速的学习能力而感到无比高兴，虽然他从未讲出口，但她真的是一只好狗狗。  
  
然而半小时过后，当Erik一边打开大门一边放开Rosie、让她激动地冲进们去的时候，迎接他们的却是完全的沉寂。“Charles？”Erik喊了一声，尽管他已经发觉那通常围绕在他周围的温暖思绪并不在家里，并且当他让自己的金属感知在房内延伸的时候，也意识不到那总是戴在Charles手腕上的银环。他能听见Rosie的爪子在房间里来回跑动的声音，她在寻找她最喜欢的那个人，但很明显，Charles并不在家。  
  
Erik有着一定程度的多疑症——要是没有这种警戒心的话他也不会成为整座城市最令人闻风丧胆且毕恭毕敬的黑帮老大——但他冷静而缓慢地走过了客厅，跨过地板上一两个狗玩具，然后来到厨房里。他在脑海中回忆了一番Charles的行程，但他十分确定Charles今晚应该没有任何很晚的回忆或是额外的辅导课程才对。  
  
房里没有打斗的迹象，但这不代表一切万无一失。然而，要是Charles被绑架的话，他一定会留下一些线索让Erik能够找到他。  
  
他正把手伸入口袋，准备打电话叫Azazel，突然注意到冰箱上贴着一张字条，就在那张已经完全变成摆设的、为Rosie而写的“家中条例”旁边。他一下子认出了Charles乱糟糟的手写笔迹，而不是冰冷的、非私人化的打印体，不禁松了一口气（尽管他之后绝对不会承认）。他迅速穿过厨房去看它，尽管他还疑惑着为什么Charles不能像个普通的现代人一样发短信给他就好。  
  
 ** _我去公园了！——CX_**.在C的前面还画了一个小小的爱心。  
  
这并非他们约定的暗号之一，所以Charles一定是真的跑去他们房子几条街之外的那个公园了。Erik看了一眼Rosie，她正站在客厅门边望着他，好奇地歪着头，依然困惑着为什么Charles不在家。Erik不会责怪她；Charles总是在他俩之前到家，Rosie已经习惯了每天一进家门就被他亲吻一番、挠肚皮，被溺爱所迎接。  
  
“散步时间，”Erik告诉他，邀请性地将链子升到空中，Rosie欢快地转了个圈，然后飞奔过来让Erik把她的项圈重新扣好。  
  
  
两条街的距离很快就到了,Erik大步流星，Rosie开心的在他身边小跑着。这座公园坐落在社区中心，宽阔空荡，周围由窄窄的小径框出界线，中间是一小块沙地和一个儿童游乐场，还有一大块主要是用来当足球场的草地。今天是工作日，但公园里有不少孩子在欢笑着跑来跑去，每次Rosie的耳朵因为兴趣而竖起的时候，Erik都会在她的项圈上警告性地轻扯一下。  
  
“我们去找Charles，”他对她说，就这一句足以使她重新回到正路上，全身欢乐地抖了几下，然后认真地站定，显得严肃而又警惕。  
  
Erik穿过游乐场，往运动场走去，那儿看上去有一群人正在进行一场业余球赛。他十分确定他那位失踪的telepath就在那儿，在展开能力、感应到Charles戴着的手环以后就更加确定了。那金属手环像往常一样温暖，当他稍稍用力之后，Erik还能感觉到它紧贴在那因为来回跑动而变得急促的脉搏之上。  
  
他们在球场边停下，Rosie认出Charles之后哼唧了起来。正在控球的就是Charles，大笑着被对手的两名防守球员围追堵截。“坐下，”Erik心不在焉地发话，而Rosie顺从地在他身边坐下了，但依然竖着耳朵往前伸着脖子，她全身都被Charles吸引，如同卫星导航一般绕着他转。  
  
Erik深有同感。  
  
Charles运着球飞奔过球场，闪过了几位后卫，Erik得以饱览无遗地打量了一番Charles，欣赏他健康而纤瘦合度的身材，他的肩膀在T恤内的曲线，还有他跑动时优美的双腿——而他穿着那条白色——而不是别的颜色的运动短裤，简直就是犯罪，因为他的屁股实在是挺翘得太过分了。  
  
他的最后一个念头一定是想得太大声了，因为Charles面对着被两个橙色圆锥路障标记的球门，刚准备射门却踉跄了一秒，让守门员有足够的时间看出了他的意图，迅速冲向正确的方向救走了球。  
  
Charles的队友们都发出遗憾的抱怨，而对方球员则都欢呼起来。Charles则潜入了Erik的脑海，他的情绪怀着意外——喜悦——爱恋的感情温柔地包围着Erik，在Erik的脸颊上落下无形的吻。 ** _你好呀，亲爱的，你今天提早回家了——哦，你不会是需要我做什么事情吧？_**  
  
 ** _没有，_** Erik回答。 ** _工作上没什么事情。_** 他发送过去一幅图像，是Rosie到家发现Charles不在时那副困惑的脸。 ** _你让狗担心了。_** 在内心深处，更深的地方，他补充道， ** _你也让我担心了，_** 但Erik没有让这句话展示出来。  
  
然而一如既往，Charles还是能一眼看穿他。 ** _我可怜的宝贝们，_** 他低声咕哝着，此时守门员回传了球，全场的人都开始冲去抢球，而他的声音里没有丝毫歉意。 ** _我本可以发短信的，但我以为我就算踢完球肯定也会比你早到家的。生物学俱乐部想要来场足球，而我不可能拒绝。  
_**  
  
 ** _还是谢谢你留了字条，_** Erik干巴巴地回答。  
 ** _只是以防万一，_** Charles欢快地说，他一边跑动起来，一边眨了眨眼，还朝他俩抛了个飞吻。 ** _我们很快就结束了。  
_**  
 ** _我们会等的，_** Erik懒散地回应，向Charles表明自己并不着急。这是个怡人的午后，温暖而不潮湿，还有着阵阵微风。Erik只能想到一两件事能比观赏一个脸红红的，汗湿的Charles踢球更有趣味，而那一两件事也跟一个脸红红的，汗湿的Charles有关。  
  
Charles听到了最后那个念头，大笑起来。他正跑到中场，当球正要被传到旁边的队友脚下之时等待着。Erik看着他故意地俯下身子，假装是在拉伸，把他那完美无缺的小圆屁股在淫荡的白色短裤之下凸显出来。你之后一定得跟我详细说说，亲爱的。  
  
 **Charles，** Erik低吼，只是想逗Charles再笑，也的确得到了Charles大笑作为回报。Charles站直身体，回头露出可爱的笑容。  
  
 ** _我马上就好，_** 他许诺，然后断开了两人的连接，重新专注于球赛当中。  
  
Erik和Rosie待在场边观看。两队人马显得势均力敌，没看多久，就发现有的学生大概还是更适合在实验室里盯着显微镜——Erik着重对着Hank McCoy龇牙一笑，而这位助教一看见他就脸色发白，一秒之后McCoy就实实在在地摔了个狗啃泥，球弹了开去引起同伴的一阵失望的叫喊，而Erik不得不强忍住发出讥笑的冲动。  
  
Charles声音很大，Erik从他床上的表现就不难看出，但听见他此种情况下的声音还是相当有意思的：大声对着控球的队友们喊出指令，冲锋陷阵的时候发出激怒对方的话语；几乎毫无畏惧地围追堵截，但又很少发生肢体碰撞。这比赛逐渐变得不像是得分的游戏，而只是传球，足球在他们脚下传来传去，几个后卫呆站着，有几个学生已经变得百无聊赖了。Charles尽管比他们中最大的学生还要年长不少，但和他们相处得非常自然，而这令Erik产生了近乎不可思议的自豪感，好像他是一个小小领队的家长一样。  
  
通常来说，因Charles而产生的一切情感都是不可思议的，因为他曾发誓过自己绝不会和任何人产生牵扯，不会让任何人影响自己的决断。Charles **本人** 就是不可思议的，但Erik从未如此爱过任何一个人。  
  
 _你也同样不可思议，Erik，_ Charles怀着喜悦而深情的心绪对他说，潜进了Erik的脑海，就好像他本就属于这儿一般，而他的确如此。Charles总是充满了Erik的思绪，而Erik足够幸运、因为有的时候其实是他会主动来到Erik在脑海中，当Erik太疲倦或是太防备不愿说话的时候。那时语言可能会口不对心，适得其反。而在他的脑海中，是安全的，只有他自己和Charles，而这就足够了。

Erik明白Charles并不是有心要把心中害羞的心绪传达出来，那种全然柔软以及温暖的喜爱之情是如此强烈、以至于Erik的胸口都有些疼痛。他用能力在Erik的脸颊上落下羽毛般轻盈的一吻，然后重新回到了比赛之中。Erik在草地边强忍住想要向他奔去的冲动，尽管早在很久之前他就失却了奔跑的兴趣。

就在此时，Charles冲去救球，他伸出一条腿、用另一边膝盖在草地上滑行了好几尺，把足球从一个好不容易突出重围夺得射门机会的女孩脚下踢开。Erik猛地记起Charles自从受伤以来几乎没有在那条腿上使过力，有那么一刻他屏住了呼吸，以为会听到一声疼痛的惊呼。  
  
“不公平，教授！”有人大喊起来，但其余大多数人都大笑着，而Charles也带着坏笑站起身来。“我们约好不许滑铲的！”  
“抱歉，Chloe，”Charles自己也忍不住大笑出声，为自己的表现而洋洋得意，“我忍不住想要证明一下我还老当益壮。”  
  
 **小心你的腿，** Erik警告他，难以抹去脑海中那幅Charles拄着拐杖在房子里跛行的画面。距离那次枪击事件已经过去好几个月了，但Erik仍然会时不时一身冷汗地在半夜惊醒。实在是太险了。有一枪离心脏实在是太近了。  
  
Charles从球场那头向他望来，一边擦了擦腿上的泥。他白色的短裤上此刻印了一道长长的绿色草渍，而他脸上的表情极其严肃，和周围那些无忧无虑的脸蛋正好相反，幸运的是没人注意到。 **我会一直小心的，** 他温柔地许诺，一边还挥手确认，那有力的挥舞抚平了Erik难熬的担忧。Erik立刻，傻傻地，感到好多了 **。不用担心我。**  
  
“好吧，”Charles以愉快的口吻喊出声，“我知道你们大多数人还有很多作业要做，比如我这门课的论文——”几个学生发出了释然的呻吟，“——所以不如再来最后一轮，一球定胜负，先进球的那个队赢？”  
“就这么干！”  
  
所有人都四散开来，Charles先开球，把他传给了侧方的Hank。Hank接球的时候踌躇了一秒，但随着他将球成功控在脚下，变得自信了一点点，往球场那头进发。一个防守球员向他冲来，Hank把球回传，但被Chloe半途断下。这种来回传球的戏码总是让足球赛一开始显得有些无趣。这有时候会令Erik想起乒乓球，尽管他不敢说出口，因为确信Charles对此话题一定有一大堆话要说。  
  
Erik的目光基本上都集中在Charles身上，欣赏着他的动作，他身体的姿态，即便是球在场地另一边的时候他也一直都在运动着。不管Charles在做什么，他总是有着一种协调的、优雅而沉着的气质，尽管他形容自己是个蠢笨的运动白痴——每次都会让Erik翻起白眼。Charles有时候的确会冒冒失失的，尤其是当他完全沉浸于研究中忘记吃饭的时候，但他绝不笨拙。Erik能够作证。  
  
随着Charles队里的一个女孩进球，比赛结束了，他的队友全都欢呼着散开。Erik继续耐心等待着Charles走来走去恭喜队友，感谢大家参与，并且给那些他课上的学生们一些简短的教导，然后跟大家一起把充当球门的橘色路障收拾起来、把运动背心收集好。学生们三三两两地离去了，到街边的停车处拿车，结伴回校园或是宿舍。终于Charles回到了Erik和Rosie的身边，展开了双臂，脸上还挂着相配的微笑。  
  
Erik松开了链子，Rosie犹如一颗子弹一般冲过了球场来到Charles身边。他单膝跪下，而她的冲击力直接撞倒了他，她爬在他的身上狂舔起脸来，而他不住地大笑。Erik双手插在口袋里，以一种更加合理的速度走到他旁边，努力不露出微笑，但嘴角还是忍不住上扬了一两次。他望着Charles在草地上和他们的狗打滚，难以抑制住胸中涌起的那股纯粹的温情。  
  
“踢得不错，”他冷静地开口，Charles终于在草地上躺平，穿着粗气，而Rosie横趴在他的胸口，欢乐地吐着舌头。  
  
当Charles仰头望着Erik，明亮的蓝眼睛闪着幸福的光辉，Erik心甘情愿地输了“不要笑”这场战役。那眼中闪烁着心照不宣的意味，但Erik不会介意，因为那是Charles。Erik以微笑回应，他的胸口再次因为对Charles强烈的爱意而疼痛起来，然后弯下腰帮Rosie从他身上挪开、把他拉起身，这样他们就可以一起回去，回到他们小小的三口之家所在的地方。


	2. AU的AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑帮老大X兽医 配图感谢：http://pangeasplits.tumblr.com/post/137770494854/ikeracity-garnetquyen-au-within-mob-boss-au

 

 

他让Angel去做调查，鉴于她是最可能真的打电话跟人交谈，而不仅是看Yelp网站上评价的手下。她和往常一样高效率，当天下午就回复了他，溜进他的办公室，炫耀地把一份打印出来的小册子丢到他的办公桌上。  
"你得带她去这家。"  
  
Erik挑起了眉毛。"快乐宠物医院"的标志以刺眼的字体耀武扬威地盯着他，两侧分别是一只微笑的猫和狗的贴图。"我需要的是一位经验丰富的专业人士，而不是只会给每只进诊所的动物一个拥抱的人。  
"Rosie的确需要一个抱抱，不是吗，宝贝，"Angel说着弯下腰去，Rosie从窗边的窝旁欢快地一溜小跑来迎接她。"读读看册子，Erik。这兽医很靠谱。"  
  
他扫了一眼册子，不得不说这位起了个悲剧店名的兽医至少学历和证书都很齐全，如果封底的简短介绍属实的话。Charles Xavier，兽医学博士，听上去开这家"快乐宠物医院"简直有点儿大材小用了。右下角的M字小标志表示他还是个变种人，所以Angel的确很了解Erik的喜好。  
"信我，"Angel说，一边挠着Rosie的耳朵一边抬头朝Erik坏笑，"你一定会喜欢那里的。"  
  
"好吧，"Erik让步，因为他随时都可能接到参议员的电话，没时间纠结这个了，"约个时间，确定之后安排进我的日程表。"  
"没问题，老大，"Angel抬手对他敬了个礼，最后拍了拍Rosie然后离开了他的办公室，去执行他的命令。  
  
Angel从未令他失望过，所以Erik压下了心中的猜疑，把册子塞进了抽屉，等到桌上的座机接到那位刚刚上任的参议员战战兢兢来电的时候，他已经把这件事彻底抛到了脑后。

  
**

  
  
Rosie的预约在下个周二，据Angel所说是她能够尽力安排的最早时间了。Angel本人不能来，不知为何她这天刚好请假，于是在那个阳光灿烂的周二清晨，Erik自己带着Rosie，还有Azazel和Alex，来到了快乐宠物医院的门口。  
"为什么我得来这？"Alex睡眼惺忪地问。  
"如果Rosie拉屎，得有人来捡，"Azazel耸耸肩说，一直埋头看着手机。  
  
Alex怒目而视，看上去想要让Azazel滚开一样。"那你为什么来这？"他还是没有骂人，转而问道。  
"……道德支持，"片刻之后Azazel坏笑着回答，Alex一脸将信将疑。  
没理会他们，Erik轻轻拉了拉Rosie的绳子朝前门走去。她听话地跟着他，警觉而冷静自如地等待Erik用能力拉开门，走了进去，Azazel和Alex紧随其后。  
  
一眼看去，诊所的前厅简直一片混乱。各式各样的动物，从啮齿类到两栖类都有，占满了贴着一整面墙的玻璃箱。前台栖息着三只不同的鸟类，还放着两个鱼缸。角落里的某种仪器上蹲着起码五只猫，都一脸警惕地望着停在房间中央的Erik和Rosie。一个橘红色头发的兽医看上去跟Alex一样半梦半醒，正在台后打电话，正试图从一只绿色大鹦鹉的嘴里抢下笔来记东西。  
  
房间另一头目测通往检查室的门打开了，走出来一位男子，是Erik此生见过最美丽的人。他穿着一件白大褂，肩膀上趴着一条脑袋跟Erik的拳头差不多大的鬣蜥蜴，头顶坐着一只大大的白色美冠鹦鹉，正窝在他蓬松的棕色发丝之间。他一边胳膊夹着一条肥嘟嘟的柯基，另一只手抓着一块写字板，他快步走到前台，把板子搁在了那个红发兽医面前。  
  
"等你有时间之后重新弄一下这个，我们人手不足，"他说，坐在台后的可怜孩子一边努力从鹦鹉嘴里抢回笔一边忙不迭点头。头顶着鹦鹉的男人转过身，看到Erik和Rosie之后露出了微笑。"你好，欢迎来到我们的动物诊所。真不好意思，今天我们有点儿手忙脚乱。我另一位助手Hank感冒请假了。"他挪了挪夹住柯基的胳膊，朝Erik伸出手。"我是Charles Xavier博士。"  
  
"Erik  Lehnsherr。"Erik开口跟他握手，感觉心脏砰砰直跳。Charles的手方方的，很温暖，手背长着一些小雀斑，就跟他鼻梁和璀璨蓝眼底下的皮肤仿似。Erik的心底突然充满了毫无理性的愤慨--Angel可从未提过兽医长得 **这么漂亮** 。  
"这位一定是Rosie了，"Charles欢快地说，放开了Erik的手朝Rosie伸去。Erik用尽了所有意志力才没有拽着他的手不放。"哦，你真是个乖宝贝。"Rosie舔了舔他的手指，然后和那只柯基好奇地碰鼻子，令他笑了出来。"她真是漂亮，Lehnsherr先生。"  
  
Erik一下子从痴汉的凝视中回过神来。"请叫我Erik，"他说，摆出最好的微笑表情--不过Angel总是说这让他看上去像吃人的鲨鱼--微微朝Charles俯下身。"我希望你能做我的--我是说Rosie的私人医生，终身的。"  
"什么？"Charles没反应过来，脸上挂着微微迷惑的表情仰头看他，但随后他头顶的鹦鹉朝Erik刺耳地尖叫一声，翅膀疯狂地拍打着用喙啄向Erik，让两人都惊得一跳。"哦，够了，Logan！"Charles终于清醒过来。他不露痕迹地从Erik身前退回一点，走到柜台前，把那只鸟放进唯一空着的笼子里。"真抱歉，"他扭头说，清了清喉咙。"它通常很有礼貌，我不知道它是怎么了。"  
"没关系，"Erik漫不经心地说，视线沿着Charles的后背往下。他希望白大褂要是没有挡住--保护住--Charles的屁股就好了。  
  
"啊，"他听到Azazel在他身后某处愉悦地说，"春天来了。"  
"我要杀了Angel，"Alex说。  
"好吧，Erik，因为你是第一次来访，需要你填一些表格，"Charles说，从柜台的托盘上抓起一叠纸，转过身用稍微严肃的表情递给Erik，"等你填完后告诉Sean，他会带你去后面的检查室。"  
Azazel绕过Erik接过了纸张。"我们来处理表格，Xavier博士，"他说，明显地上下打量Charles一眼之后把纸塞进Alex手里，"你可以直接带Erik到后面去。"  
  
"我知道了，"Charles慢慢地说，目光在他们三人之间扫来扫去。  
"我今天日程很满，"Erik面不改色地说，走上前轻轻扶住Charles的手肘，拉着他朝门口去。"所以我的下属来帮我节省些时间。"  
"我觉得没有关系，"Charles扬起眉毛，但他轻轻地避开了Erik的手，上前带路。Erik放开了他，带着Rosie紧跟其后。Charles打开门示意他们进去。"去D房间。我马上到，先把这两个家伙处理好。"他用下巴指了指肩膀上的蜥蜴和在他肘窝里快活的柯基。  
  
"我们等着，"Erik继续微笑着回答，Charles再次疑惑地看了他一眼，然后朝另一条走廊出去了。  
门关上了，门外正眨着眼睛夸张挥手的Azazel和满腹牢骚填着表格的Alex都被隔绝在视线之外。Erik牵着Rosie到了第四间检查室，解开她的绳子，依靠在柜台上等着，思绪开始飞转。  
  
他不确定该为Angel找到这个地方而给她加薪，还是该为她刻意不提这兽医恰好是Erik喜欢的型而扣工资。她显然觉得这很好玩，扮演媒人的角色，Erik却发觉自己根本生气不起来--Charles实在太完美了。  
他们得做些调查。首先，得确保Charles的背景干净--和其他黑帮没有关联，跟警方也没有关系。他了解Angel，她大概已经把所有信息整理出了一个牛皮纸袋，因为她早就料到Erik会问。  
  
但Erik需要了解更多。Charles的喜好。偏爱的餐厅。他喜哪种咖啡--或许是茶，根据他的口音判断。他住在城里吗，还是每天从郊区上班？显然他热爱动物，但他还爱运动吗？还是爱看书？收集邮票？他到底喜欢男人吗？如果他不喜欢可就太令人遗憾了，但如果他喜欢的话……  
  
这里前厅那么拥挤，Erik得回去看看银行账户，看看能给这件诊所捐多少钱，这样Charles就能搬去宽敞些的地点了。Clarice认识一个很不错的房产中介；Erik会让她们处理的，为Charles找到一个更大、离Erik的领地更近的地方。Erik竟然这么久都没有发现过这个位于他领地边缘的小小诊所，真是不可原谅。  
  
门突然开了，没有了蜥蜴和柯基的Charles走进来，吓了Erik一跳。他拿着一个新文件夹，Erik挺直腰杆朝他微笑，但门一关上Charles就把文件夹丢到了检查台上，交叉起了手臂。  
"这是某种测试吗？"他冷冷地问。  
  
"测试？"Erik有些被逗乐了。他觉得自己明白了什么。  
"你显然是黑帮的人，"Charles的声线紧绷，"所以我想知道这是不是某种测试，你是不是想要恐吓或者勒索我。"  
Erik笑出声。"这猜测可太超过了，Xavier博士。显然你并不吃恐吓这一套。"  
  
"法律规定我必须告知你，我是个心灵感应者，"Charles严肃地说，"所以我知道你是什么人，Lehnsherr先生。"  
一个心灵感应者。多有趣啊。Erik心想，故意大声到让Charles听见。"Erik，"他愉快地纠正Charles，"而且读我的心难道没有违法吗？"  
"在我需要保护自己的时候就没有，"Charles疲惫地说，Erik没有怪他--要是受到控告的话，这小诊所就完了。幸好Erik无意这么做。  
"别担心，Xavier博士。"Erik说，缓缓上前，刻意放慢脚步令Charles不至于觉得收到威胁。"我不是来敲诈你的。我真的只是来给Rosie定期检疫。这一次，我允许你读我的心，你可以自己来看。"  
  
Charles明显想要呆在原地读他，随着Erik慢慢走近，他绷紧了肩膀和手臂，尽管他不得不仰起头来保持目光对视。Erik没有感觉到Charles的入侵，但这只说明Charles的能力很强大，这对于Erik来说真是锦上添花。Erik把所有思绪摊开让他读--Charles是个心灵感应者真是太方便了，Erik能够非常直白地表达心思--在看到Charles突然面红耳赤时露出了坏笑。  
  
"我--我不跟病人约会，"他气恼地说，后退了一步，手忙脚乱地整理起笔记来。  
"我正好不是你的病人，不是吗，"Erik说，仍然在坏笑。如果Charles对他没兴趣的话，他本可以直接拒绝说"抱歉，我是直的。"  
"我不跟病人的主人约会，"Charles强硬地说。"更别提黑帮老大。"  
"这真是不公平，"Erik说着摊开手臂，"我可是很希望你当Rosie的医生。"  
  
"那你可以和别人一样，每次要来的时候打电话预约，"Charles干巴巴地说，转过身再次面对他。他已经平静了下来，但脸颊仍然稍稍泛红。"我已经有工作了，Lehnsherr先生，我并不想换工作。"  
"叫我Erik，"Erik耐心地再次提醒他。"可以，我会打电话的。"  
"如果你不能尊重我的界限，我能让你彻底忘记这个地方，"Charles严肃地说，尽管他伸手让Rosie舔了舔掌心。"我不会被强迫跟人交往的。"  
  
"但你可以被 **说服** 是吗，"Erik心满意足地笑着说，"而且我很好奇，你的能力足以让我帮派里的所有人都忘记你吗？就算我忘了，介绍我来你这里的手下也不会忘，除非你能影响到那么远。"  
Charles哼了一声。"祝你好运，"他简短地说，弯下腰摸了摸Rosie的后背。"还有我没必要跟你解释我的能力。"  
  
"当然。"Erik轻快地说。他用能力抓住文件夹上的金属，送到了正要伸手去拿的Charles面前。  
Charles在空中抓住它，从口袋里掏出笔草草记下些什么。"你知道吗，大多数人在被心灵感应者威胁要清除记忆的时候都吓得要死，"他没有抬头，"我不知道你是真的不在乎，还是太傲慢了。"  
  
"你读我的心就知道了，"Erik说，Charles变得怒气冲冲。  
"不了谢谢。过来，Rosie，站到台子上，真乖。"  
"或许下一次吧，"Erik懒散地说。  
  
"注意界限，Lehnsherr先生，"Charles冷冰冰地说，盯着显示出的数字。他记下Rosie的体重，然后抽出一个小手电检查Rosie的耳朵和鼻子。  
Erik忍住了笑。他当然可以慢慢来。如果Charles真的那么反感的话，完全可以真的清除他的记忆。但他没有，所以Erik可以慢慢搞定他。  
  
"我需要把Rosie的文件复印一份，"Charles说，要么没有意识到、要么是彻底无视了Erik的遐思。"她的身体状况很好，但我需要她的接种记录，看看她要不要再补充一些。"  
"你有邮箱吗？"Erik不怀好意地说。"我可以扫描给你。"  
  
"前台有名片，上面有办公室的邮箱，"Charles不为所动。他在纸上打了几个勾，然后继续用公事公办的语调说，"有定期的犬心虫和跳蚤检查吗？"  
"没有，我需要你的推荐，"Erik说，拍了拍Rosie的脑袋。"拜托你。"  
  
"Sean可以帮你。我们前台有一些品牌的疫苗。"Charles继续记了些什么。"好了。我觉得Rosie检查完成了，除非你还有什么刁钻的问题。"  
你的电话号码是多少，Erik在脑中问，令Charles眯起了眼睛。"不，我觉得现在可以了。"他大声说，笑着伸出手。"期待和你合作，Xavier博士。"  
  
"当然，"Charles讽刺地说，跟他握了握手。"前台沿着走廊走到底左转。我还有几个病人要见。再见， **Erik** 。"他离开了，几乎是跑出了房间，Erik直到门合上了才发出一声轻笑。  
  
"会很有趣的，Rosie，"他说，把她的绳子重新戴好。Erik一向喜欢捕猎，在目标珍贵的情况下就很喜欢了。Charles简直是无价之宝。Rosie摇着尾巴舔他的手，于是Erik打开了门。"来吧。我们去找Azazel和Alex。我们有些计划要做。"  
  
 **FIN.**


End file.
